Hair cosmetic compositions represented by mascara, etc. are required to make the lashes look thicker and longer, give the lashes a feeling of volume, and give other effects and also give cosmetic composition staying power effects over time (e.g., water resistance, skin oil resistance), curl effects (e.g., fast drying capability and effects of causing lashes to curl upward), curl holding effects (e.g., effect of retaining curl over time), and other functional effects.
In recent years, demands have been increasing for oil-based cosmetic compositions which can not only give hair a volume effect and curl effect, but can also give the hair sufficient gloss to make the hair itself appear alive and beautiful and further can bring out to the maximum the color forming characteristic of the coloring material or pearl agent, lame agent, and gloss substance to be formulated.
However, if containing/a large amount of solid oil components such as wax so as to improve the volume effects and curl effects (e.g., see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-521489), the composition per se becomes opaque, the coating film after evaporation of the solvent becomes a clouded matte quality, and the gloss of the coated hair per se are lost.
Further, if solid oil components such as wax are formulated, the color formation of the coloring material or the color forming characteristic of glossy substances such as a pearl agent or lame agent becomes weak, and therefore, these materials have to be incorporated thereto in large amounts.
If a dextrin fatty acid ester etc. used as an oil-based gelling agent in the past is used, a preparation having a high transparency of the coating film can be obtained (e.g., see Japanese Patent No. 2639417), but if included in a large amount, the oil-based gel per se becomes strong and uniform application of coating becomes difficult, and therefore, the inclusion in a large amount was not possible.
Similarly, a sucrose fatty acid ester has been used for the purpose of the curl effect or volume effect in hair cosmetic compositions such as mascara since the past. An eyelash cosmetic composition containing a sucrose fatty acid ester having an average substitution degree of the ester of 3 to 8 has also been studied (e.g., see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 58-180414).
However, dried coating films after coating give a matte quality in each case. The color forming capability of the coloring material was not sufficiently satisfactory, either.
Further, in each study, the study was conducted on a base of a water-base or water-in-oil type or oil-in-water type of emulsion system. Even when implements such as an eyelash curler are used to physically curl the eyelashes, at the end, the base caused the eyelashes to be moistened with water, and therefore, a sufficient effect could not be obtained in the point of retention of the curl effect along with the time.
On the other hand, even in a lipstick or gloss, an oil-based cosmetic composition is being sought which can give the sufficient gloss and further can bring out to the maximum the color forming characteristic of the coloring material or pearl agent, lame agent, and gloss substance to be formulated thereto.
Further, excellent stability as a cosmetic composition is also sought.
Note that, as an oil-based cosmetic composition excellent in water resistance, cosmetic composition staying power, stability, usability, etc., a non-water based (or oil-based) cosmetic composition containing isoparaffin in an amount of 40 to 80 mass %, a new oil-based gelling agent having sucrose or dextrin, as a basic structure, in an amount of 5 to 20 mass %, and waxes in an amount of 10 to 30 mass % is proposed (see Japanese Patent Publication (A) No. 2003-63927), but such a cosmetic composition includes a large amount of waxes, and therefore, at the end, the dried coating film after coating gave a matte quality in each case and the color forming capability of the coloring material was also not sufficiently satisfactory.